Hold On To The Memory
by cat of the canals
Summary: Um quarto aparentemente vazio. Sangue no espelho. Garrafa de uísque. Um homem com culpa.


**N/A¹:** fic curtinha, rápida e fácil. Totalmente (apenas) dedicada à Leka Weasley (L).  
**N/A²:** primeira fic D/G que faço, então, não me levem à mal se tiver uma parecido, já que também nunca li uma do casal, hoho.  
**N/A³:** só pra dizer que a música é ótima heioeiao de umas das minhas bandas preferidas, então... se puderem ouvirem. ;)

* * *

_Summertime, the taste of saint secretes of perfume mist__  
Console the mind, I take it in lips of pink I kiss  
Lonely sky, the more you take the more that I give in  
Holy eyes, I never knew, I know, I know  
Don't go!_

Seu quarto era tão imundo que chegava a ser pequeno. Farelos de comida ao redor e em cima da cama desarrumada, uma pequena montanha de lixo se formava em um canto perto de um espelho quebrado e manchado de sangue. Alguns _bidês_ estavam jogados ao chão, as gavetas e seus conteúdos que outrora estavam dentro, agora estavam espalhados pelo chão sujo do quarto, como se tivesse dentro daquele cômodo um drogado viciado em heroína que precisava arranjar uma forma de arrancar dinheiro. E não uma mulher de vinte anos.

Ele estava vazio naquela hora. Era o que eu pensava.

Seu cheiro estava impregnado no lençol amarelado de tão velho. Um cheiro de cigarro misturado ao perfume doce de seu corpo que eu conhecia tão bem. Algumas baforadas de fumaça que parecia que tinham sido soltadas a pouco, se espiralavam pelo ar e depois, sumiam. Uma garrafa de _vodka_ vermelha até a metade estava aberta no único _bidê_ que estava de pé. Ao lado, cinco maços de cigarro. Vazios.

O quaro não era realmente, o que a palavra quer dizer. Era um apartamento modesto, porém pequeno. E como disse, a imundice o diminuía ao tamanho de uma caixa de fósforos. Quando se entra, já se depara com uma sala-quarto. O banheiro e a cozinha se dividiam em uma parede com a tintura caindo; qualquer toque de dedos na parede já caíam alguns pequenos farelos. Não sabia muito bem se era da pintura ou da parede em si, para mim era o primeiro.

Mas não devemos levar Gina pela aparência de seu apartamento. Ela era uma menina jovem e feliz, sabia muito bem (até demais, diga-se de passagem) como viver cada momento ao máximo da vida. Eu admirava esse poder vital e sua inocência. Porém, essas qualidades foram sumindo aos poucos com a Guerra. Voldemort foi morto, sim, como vocês sabem e estão orgulhos por este feito, mas os Comensais continuavam, eu entre eles. Na verdade, nunca me considerei um Comensal, já que admito que ficava mais no "muro" do que decidindo que lado ficar. Já Gina... Ela era tão decidida... Depois foi Harry. Vi de perto seu sofrimento, sentia que ela poderia suicidar-se a qualquer momento quando pensava que seu único amor tinha sido levado de seus braços. Seguidamente, foi um por um de sua família. Pai, mãe, irmãos... Menos Percy. Não me pergunte isso senhor, eu não sei o paradeiro dele. E nem quero saber. Uma das poucas pessoas que sobreviveram do lado do chamado i bem /i foi Gina e Hermione. Esta segunda vi poucas vezes, sempre visitava a ruiva, mas nunca ficava por muito tempo, parecia para mim que tinha criado algum tipo de barreira à Gina porque apenas estava com nojo desta última estar sofrendo tanto com a morte de Potter, e mostrando isso ao ultrapassar os limites da loucura, até desaparecer do mapa e nunca retornar – nem por carta – para ver como sua amiga estava.

Não acreditava em mim mesmo, aliás, mesmo com meus trinta anos não me conheço bem. Sou uma incógnita para mim e todos à minha volta, e não seria uma exceção à Gina. Ela não entendia porque eu a estava ajudando, e eu também não; não poderia explicar-lhe com simples palavras "eu te amo, por isso estou aqui" porque além de soarem estúpidas, eu não acreditava nelas. Então, apenas me deixava levar. Minha família não sabia de nada, e acabei me casando com Pansy para continuar com a linhagem de sangue puro até o resto de nossas vidas, passando para os nossos filhos, os filhos de nossos filhos, e assim se seguindo até um se apaixonar por uma traidora de sangue ou por uma trouxa – ou até sangue ruim, porque não -. Porém, continuava ajudando Gina às escondidas, enquanto ela se sentia como uma amante. Ela sabia muito bem de uma coisa: poderia estar casado com Pansy, ter meus filhos, mas era ela com quem eu me importava, com quem eu pensava no trabalho se estava segura. A ruiva poderia estar trancada em seu apartamento apenas com seus pensamentos, mas mesmo assim, eu estava lá imaginando como estava. Acabou se tornando um vício, quase uma obsessão.

Ia todos os dias, ou quando podia, claro. Às vezes era o trabalho demais que me deixava tão ocupado e sem tempo de ver a garota, ou era o tempo que eu devia estar fingindo que amava a minha família mais do que qualquer coisa. Sabia que isso não fazia diferença à Pansy, pois ela estava me traindo com Zabini. Tínhamos quase um trato em silêncio; você só me trai com ele se você me deixar ter uma amante. Aceitamos, tudo em silêncio, óbvio. Meus filhos não se ligavam para isso, já que eram pequenos e o cérebro num tamanho de uma ervilha, em fase de crescimento, mesmo achando que o tamanho de tais não iriam crescer mais do que isso; puxaram a Pansy, tanto no físico quanto no psicológico. Ainda me pergunto se são filhos meus, ou se ela é assexuada. Ou talvez possam ser até de Zabini, mas não me importo. Não amo meus filhos, são apenas carnes, ossos, veias que pulam para lá e para cá, me atazanando quando estou em casa para sossegar. Queria saber como seriam meus filhos com Gina, mas me dói só em pensar.

Quando estávamos juntos, mal nos falávamos. Apenas nos amávamos como se o apocalipse estivesse próximo, daqui a horas, minutos, segundos. Aproveitávamos o tempo mínimo que ficávamos nos amando, os pêlos da perna bronzeada roçando em minha pele, enquanto eu ficava num ritmo frenético e repetido sucessivamente, sem dor, sem parar e nunca. Seus lábios rosas, quentes, grudados aos meus, frios e pálidos. Nosso suor nos unindo, o seu cheiro uma vez doce, aumentava a cada gota que passava de seu corpo para o meu. As respirações ofegantes se misturavam; unindo-se num único orgasmo. E o nosso amor ficava ali, para sempre, ao infinito. Selado, sem ninguém interferir.

Até que um dia, quando este nosso amor foi feito novamente, eu percebi que seria a última vez que veria. Sim, era engano meu, mas naquela hora... Queria me declarar de alguma maneira.

- Eu te amo, Gina. – a minha voz estava ainda ofegante, meu corpo ainda pressionava o esbelto de minha amada. Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido encarando o travesseiro, sentindo o cheiro de maçã de seu cabelo, porque sabia que não conseguiria olhar em seus olhos.

- Verdade? – ela também estava ofegante, segurando com força os meus ombros. Olhei de relance para o seu rosto em forma de coração; os olhos castanhos estavam mirados no teto, como uma estátua, só que deles estavam marejando lágrimas. – Ou está mentindo para mim só para me usar um pouco mais?

- Eu nunca te usei. Nunca vou te usar. – E me sentei ao seu lado; ainda não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, apenas encarava o meu reflexo no espelho que naquele dia não estava quebrado. – Te amo de verdade. Mais do que qualquer coisa. – Tentei que essas palavras não soassem falsas, já que estava acostumado a falar isso para Pansy. Não sei se Gina aceitou, apenas continuou admirando o teto.

- Você nunca demonstrou isso... Apenas em gestos, claro... Mas... – e levantou uma mão timidamente para secar uma lágrima. Sim, me lembro dos mínimos detalhes. – Por que não falou isso antes?

- Porque tenho vergonha. Porque não me conheço o suficiente para amar outra pessoa mais do que eu próprio. Porque sou um covarde...

Ela segurou um soluço, e disse com uma voz fraca, se tampando com o lençol tão branco que chegava a ser fosforescente.

- Você tem família, filhos... Você não poderá ter duas vidas, _Malfoy_.

Aquilo me doeu. Sabia que quando me chamava pelo meu sobrenome era porque era algo realmente sério. E estava tão acostumado ao meu primeiro nome sair daquela linda boca que chegou a me assustar.

- Mas... Eu amo você...

- Eu sei. E eu queria sim, que você nunca se esquecesse de mim, que nossos momentos fossem eternos, mas... – e virou-se, mostrando as costas nuas para mim. – Por favor. Saia.

- Gina...

- Você... Nunca... Nunca... Poderá ser meu. – soltou um fraco soluço e mexeu as mãos estranhamente. – Só meu. Você morrerá, como Harry, como todos os que eu amei. Eu vivo você, Draco. Eu respiro, mas... Mas o meu amor é tão forte que eu quero você longe de mim. Quero... Quero... – ela já estava chorando compulsivamente, e não conseguia falar as palavras. Encostei uma mão em seu ombro, mas ela deu me deu um tapa e eu retirei. – Quero protegê-lo... do... De tudo. Por favor. _Por favor_. Vá embora...

Eu ainda não estava acreditando, confesso. Tinha me declarado, tínhamos feito amor, e ela me deixou partir? Nunca entendi essa decisão de Gina, mas... A aceitei sem pestanejar. Não tomei banho como fazia antes, apenas me vesti rapidamente e saí. Deixei as chaves do apartamento dela que tinha, lá mesmo. Sabia que iria trocar as fechaduras, então, para que ter as chaves? Sabia que quando as olharia, eu me lembraria da menina que eu tanto amei em tão pouco tempo.

Retornei alguns meses depois. Ela não tinha trocado as fechaduras, e tinha deixado a porta aberta. E foi tudo aquilo que eu encontrei, juiz, aquilo que eu falei no início. Eu me sentia mal... Um monstro. Entrava naquele cômodo e era como se eu entrasse num buraco sem fim.

Olhei para o outro lado da cama, e lá estavam os remédios trouxas. Estavam todos espalhados no chão, vazios, algumas pílulas solitárias aqui e ali. Até aquelas para esquizofrênicos tinha. Fui em direção ao banheiro; a porta estava entreaberta, e para mim, muito escuro já que era dia, meio dia que eu me lembro. A abri totalmente e encontrei Gina, deitada, morta. Uma outra garrafa, de uísque amarelado, ao seu lado. Um cigarro apagado e uma faca suja de sangue no outro. A boca aberta num misto de terror e dor, os olhos fechados, a mão ensangüentada... Senti que iria vomitar ali mesmo, mas uma dor tão forte me invadiu... Fui cambaleando para trás, saindo do banheiro que cheirava a desespero e morte. O mundo parecia estar girando depressa em volta de mim, minha cabeça doía, meu coração doía, e eu acabei vomitando em cima dos remédios. Desculpe, juiz, não me segurei.

Sentei na cama do lado contrário ao banheiro e me deparei com o espelho quebrado e sujo de sangue. Meu reflexo, obviamente, estava distorcido. Cheguei perto dele, e vi que era o culpado de sua morte. Eu não deveria ter aceitado sua decisão, deveria ter reclamado, ficado e a amado. E então, senti que deveria fazer o mesmo, unir o nosso amor até na morte. Porque o sangue no espelho era:

_Draco Malfoy, eu te amo.  
_

* * *

_Hold on to the memory, it's all you got  
I know you'll be there to soak up blood lost  
Blood lost  
Blood lost _

(Música: The Hunger  
Banda: The Distillers)

* * *

Comentários, claro, são bem vindos. E como. 


End file.
